Bale processors, including processors of the type having a tub with a longitudinally disposed disintegration flail roller and two bale support rollers (as disclosed in Canadian Patent No. 2,086,569 owned by the applicant herein) are known. Additionally, processors that include a driven feeder chain or conveyor belt to rotate the bale such that different portions of the baled material are exposed to the disintegration flail roller are also known.
The majority of the bale processors known to the inventors are only adapted to process one type of bale configuration commonly used in the industry (i.e. “round” or “square”). Furthermore, primarily due to the large size and weight of modern “square” bales (which have a rectangular configuration), problems may be encountered with operational flexibility and durability of some processors. Moreover, the majority of the processors known to the inventors are only adapted to discharge out of one side of the processor.
Moreover, the majority of flail rollers known to the inventors are designed with a series of flails pivotally mounted in straight rows along the length of the flail roller. When the flails engage the baled material with significant force, the flails are forced backwards and come into contact with the flail drum. This action is commonly referred to as “back slap”. When back slap occurs, the center of gravity of the flail drum is altered which results in the flail drum becoming out of balance and vibrations in the system. Furthermore, the tip speed of the flail is also reduced which results in reduced processing speed and throw distance.
In addition, the majority of bale processors known to the inventors are mounted to the end walls of the bale processors by a set of bearings. However, during operation, the flail roller and the end walls of the bale processor vibrate. These vibrations induce stresses on the housings of the bearings which mount the flail drum.